A 2010 twist from 1966
by lover103
Summary: When Jen is late to school, Rae thinks about moving to Il. how will this go for the gang especially since they've know each other since they were 4? Will The gane take a road to see their buddies? Find out. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"Ponyboy Curtis!" Sodapop yelled.

"What!?" Ponyboy yelled, sitting up alarmed.

"Nothing time for school." Sodapop simply stated earning him a face full of pillow. Ponyboy grunted and lay back down. He didnt want to go to school. Wishing Darry would let him skip, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sure enough, it was Jen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ponyboy! Um, you _are_ up, right?" Jen hesitated to ask.

"Soda just now woke me and-" he was cut off by a 'you're joking' fromt he other end of the line. "No, I'm not. I'll get in the shower and-"

"No time just wet your hair. I'll be there in 5." She hung up. She may be weird but aren't we all. i looked at teh clock. it read 7:15.

"_7:15_!? " I asked out loud. I got up and made a bee line to the bathroom. I heard the swcreen door slam a couple minutes later and expected it was Two-bit cause Jen was taking him too.

I then heard the screen door again followed by "Ponyboy! Let's go!" From down stairs. I ran down and jen was making toast. I didn't really eat toast but then again, it was food. i was just about to get my shoes on when she dragged me out the door.

"I gotta get my shoes on." I tried to protest but we were already outside.

"In the car. Where's Two-bit. And what happened to his car?"

"Oh, he wrecked the piece o' junk."

"Hey it was not a piece of shit!" Two-bit hollored.

"I didnt say that. i said junk." Ponyboy retorted. While they were bickering, I honked the car horn.

"Jen what is the rush this morning?" Two-bit asked in a sarcastic tone that made her purse her glossed lips. Jen was sort of a middle to greaser class. She lived with her 2 bestest friends Rae and Heather. She didnt want to tell them that she might be moving to Illinois.

"Rae said that if i am late to school one more time that i will have to go to an all girls school."

"I'll take your place if you want me to." Two-bit offered.

Jen smiled, " Thanks but no thanks m'man. Now get in the damn car."

**_.................................**AT SCHOOL**........................................_**

Watch what your doin greaser!" Shouted a soc.

"Why don't you? You're the big ape around here" Jen sharply replied. The soc ran back and push her up against the lockers. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I said 'You're the ape around here'." That earned her a blow to the face. Two-bit saw right when Jen kicked the soc in the stomach. He helped a little bit. When the principle came jen and Two-bit split.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yea i'm fine. Thanks."

"No problemo." Just then the bell rang. Jen walked into english where a bunch of socs were. There were only 2 greasers in that class: Pony and Jen. Pony sat about 2 seats to Jens left. She started writing Pony a note....

* * *

**Authors note!**

**I will write longer chapters when i get reviews. What is that note gonna say? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all.... I'm sorry if the 1st chapter upset anyone but remember... it is a 2010 twist.. so yea there might be things in there that arent from 1966..... this is only my 3rd fanfic casue everyone shot down my 1st two.... anyway life must go on.... btw... Jen is a sub character.... I'll explain more later about her.... Some of the chacters might be out of character**

* * *

_"I got ina fight a couple minutes ago."_ Jen scribbled on a piece of paper and tossed it over to Ponyboy while the teacher waasnt looking. Ponyboy looked at it and then back at Jen. He opened it and started reading. It was his turn to scribble something down and toss it back. Jen opened it and read "_What did ya do this time??? Did you call someone an ape again???"_ Jen stiffled a giggle and wrote really fast casue the teacher was getting suspicous. She had never gotten caugt writing a note and she wasn't about to start now. She may be blonde but she ain't dumb. She saw the teacher coming and got her journal and put it over the note.

"What have you got there? A note?" asked Miss Mill. She was tall and was a mean old lady with glasses to big for her.

"No, m'am. Just notes from the blackboard. Why, I would never do such a thing." Jen was sitting there lieing her ass off while Ponyboy was trying not to laugh. Miss Mill gave Jen that look that said '_If you're lieing I will report you to the office'. _Jen just smiled and pretended to be writing notes from the board. The bell rang and that signaled for the school day.

"jen you are so lucky Miss Mill didnt catch you. that would have been funny."

"Yeah yeah. There is something I've got to tell you but I wanna wait until we get home."

* * *

**sorry this is a very very short chapter.... I got in trouble.... I will update asap....... whats gonna happen when Jen tells Ponyboy that............. im not gonna tell ... it'll ruin it for good if i do... again sorry for the short chapter**


End file.
